Result of a Night
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: After a drunken night, Rei wakes up next to Kai and soon realizes that his life would never be the same. And what is Tala and Byran hiding from them? KaixRei, BryanxTala. Slight KaixTalaxReixBryan. Mpreg Yaoi Slash
1. Good Morning

**Title: **Result of the Night

**Parings: **Kai x Rei, Bryan x Tala. May have implied Four-Love-Triangle.

**Warning: **This story is Yaoi, get that, boy on boy… don't like it? Well then, please politely, go away. No one had asked you to read, so don't you dare start flaming, because ohohoh, you will feel the wrath of Dranzer…

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly do not own Bey Blade. Takao Aoki does, so worship him.

**Summary: **After a drunken night, Rei wakes up next to Kai and soon realizes that his life would never be the same. And what is Tala and Byran hiding from them?

**Note: **This fic has Mpreg in it.

**Good Morning**

* * *

Kai stretched languidly on his bed, ruby-red eyes opened tiredly to the morning sun, his mind still not able to focus on the rather comfortable weight that resting itself warmly on his chest. Five am in the morning with a killer of a head-ache can really get the worst of you. Mumbling something as he then closed his eyes again, a hand coming to rest behind his head while the other laid itself down on his chest, breathing in deep, the boy mused as the morning sounded calm as he listened to the quiet _tick-tock's_ of the alarm clock beside his bed.

Browns narrowed slightly when he realized something was not as its usual order. The sound of purring, like a content cat, could be heard. Now, this sound was not rare to Kai's ears. It belonged to a team-mate of his; Rei Kon, a blader, younger than him who usually slept in the bed nearby to his own. Every morning, Kai would wake up to the soft lull of the Chinese boy, but today however, it sounded much louder than it should have been. Possibly the effects from last night's drinking could be the cause.

Gods, did he ever regret drinking at Max's party; the blond was the last of them to finally turn eighteen, so naturally there had been a lot of alcohol all around, curtsy of one redheaded Russian who had hosted the party at his place. Owned a nice two story building, fancy that. Normally, Kai would have refused the drinks, but Tala was quite a convincer and the devil himself. After managing to blackmail Kai into a couple of hard bottles, his next victim had been Rei and of course, Tala has yet to find anyone he can't persuade. A faint smile drifted to the Pheonix's lips at a distant memory, Rei had certainly looked amusing in that Maids suit, comically humorous and strangely appealing at the same time.

A frown pressed over his features as he traced back the few thoughts that had just run over his head. _Hang on; Kon wore a Maid's Costume?_

_On the other hand, why does Tala own a Maids costume?_ Letting the previous nights recollections continuing playing in his mind, a soft chuckled escaped him at the vague memory of Rei trying to reach behind to pull the zipper down to remove the ridiculous piece of clothing. But then, his breath was caught in his throat as his mind started to play out strange flashbacks.

He hadn't just simply just _watched_ the Chinese boy suffer and retreated to his bed like he should have done, no, apparently in his drunken state of mind, he had done something entirely different.

* * *


	2. Recollections

**Recollections**

* * *

"_I dare you to wear a dress!" Max actually __**giggled**__, feeling all light-headed and happy. The boys had been playing truth or dare and Rei had been stupid enough to pick the latter._

"_But we don't have a dress arou-" Rei started only to be cut off by a smirking redhead._

"_I believe I may have one, just wait for a minute." He declared before sliding of a lavender haired male's lap and practically bounced off into his room. Rei was just to far gone to even think about objection. Clinging onto his second bottle of Vodka, he held the large clear bottle dearly to his chest and hiccupped a response to something Max asked him. Tyson mumbled something as he nearly knocked his plastic cup of water as it sat idly on the floor beside him. The dark blue haired boy was totally wasted and could not even mouth a single intelligible word anymore. Reaching out, he moved to grab Max by his middle and started to haul the blond away from Rei's attention and started, patting the older boy on the head._

_Kai snorted as he nearly finished off his his fourth bottle, leaning against the wall watching his __**friends**__ that sat in a circle on the floor of Tala's living room. Although he may not show it, Kai knew he was starting to feel slightly giddy. _"_Here we are! Look, I even found some heels." Tala waltzed into the room holding a ridiculously frilled dress in front of him like it was an imaginary doll as he spun around. "I think it'll fit you just fine, kitten."_

"_But that's a Maids costume, not a dress." Rei mumbled as he pulled the black laced material towards him for closer inspection and fingered the smooth texture between his fingers. _

"_It still looks like a dress Rei." Max said with a nod. "Don't you chicken out on the dare!"_

"_I never said I was going to!" Rei said defiantly as he grabbed the items away from Tala. Pushing himself awkwardly and nearly tripping over to the side he soon stomped away towards the bathroom and well, it was safe to say that Rei was not seen again for the next ten minutes. Putting on a dress for the first time was not as easy as it seemed, especially when intoxicated._ _When he was finally done, he opened the door slowly and first a long slender leg covered in tight fish nets slinked out and immediately he was rewarded with lusty sly whistles and howls. Rei smiled seductively at the boys as he slipped out of the bathroom and in high heels, black fishnets and an extremely short piece of clothing. Placing a hand on his hip, he walked towards the boys enticingly and winked over at Kai who nearly dropped his bottle. "What do you think, boys?"_

"_You're one sexy little kitten, Kon." Tala said as he grinned at the Chinese boy. Bryan looked very unimpressed at the way his boyfriend had eyed the young Neko-Jin. Tyson and Max both tried to reach out to paw at Rei's legs as Bryan refused to let Tala out of his grip. The boys were undoubtedly drunk._

_It was many hours later till one by one the boys started to linger away from the group and retreat back into their rooms. When Rei had decided to call in the night, the boy had a little trouble walking back into his room and slumped down on his bed with a tired sigh. The dress felt a little tight around his middle and he twisted to try and reach for the zipper at his back and groaned in annoyance as he failed to grasp it. Sitting up and removing the high heeled shoes first, he tossed them aside and tried once again to reach for the zipper._

"_Need help?" Rei blinked as he turned to face the raspy voice and eyed Kai slowly, unconsciously licking his lips as he nodded his head slowly and motioned with his finger for Kai to come closer. Complying with is roommates request, he entered the room and closed the door behind him and moved to encircle his arms around the Chinese boy and nuzzle at his neck before pressing hot kisses down his neck as he slowly pulled the zipper down, removing the clothing item which rewarded him with more skin to lick and kiss. _

"_Wait Kai." Rei suddenly whispered. "Why are you willing to do this with me?"_

"_Because I've wanted you for so long." Came the husky reply before Rei was spun around and pushed back onto the bed trapped in a searing kiss._

* * *

_Because I've wanted you for so long_? Kai seemed to scream at himself. What the hell is that?! That sounded sooooo corny, it was lame and undignified. He had thought that even while even under the influence he would be more articulate than that.

But that wasn't what was actually bothering him at the moment. Instead he was staring blankly into a pair of golden eyes. He watched at the Neko-Jin's mouth in front of him move, but he didn't hear his voice. All he could hear was the deafening sound of his heart beat.

* * *


	3. What Are Friends For?

**What Are Friends For?**

* * *

"Geez, Rei, aren't you a screamer." The said Chinese Boy stopped in his tracks as he had just entered the living room; he was frozen stiff even as tall leaned body tried to make its way passed him. "You to Kai, you're not to silent yourself."

The slate-haired boy glared at the younger Russian blader who sat on top a bar-stool at his kitchen counter, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Shut up Tala."

"Aww, what? Woke up on the wrong side of bed?" Even if it seemed impossible, Tala's grin grew wider. "Or are you just in an angry mood because Rei ran his nails down your back a little too painfully last night?"

With his face as red as a tomato, Rei gripped into the door frame for support. Kai may be taking this whole situation rather calmly, but himself? God, the first thing out of his mouth when he had opened his eyes that morning to a tanned chest and two shades of blue hair on top a head that held the expression of shock was: '_Because I've wanted you for so long_?_'_

"Here…" Golden eyes blinked as the glass of water was thrust out in front of him, then his gaze ran along that very arm that was just a few moments ago wrapped around his naked waist this very morning and up into dark crimson eyes that blinked at him with an odd look. "You had better eat something first before you take the pain killers for your hang over."

"A-wah?" Yep, Rei was one smart cookie in the morning alright. Kai rolled his eyes with a sigh and grabbed for Rei's hand and forced him to hold the glass before grabbing at the other hand to pull him towards the kitchen counter. When he did so however, Rei winced and tried to pull his hand away from Kai's immediately.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Tala suddenly appeared at their sides, holding his arm out at Kai's chest and gripping Rei's hand gently. "Kai, you obviously have _no_ idea how much it can hurt after doing a whole night of butt-sex."

"Must you put it so bluntly?" Kai said monotonously as he started to make his way around the counter to reach around for certain cupboards and drawers, taking down cereal boxes, bowls and spoons. For someone who has only been into this house for one night, he sure knew his way around.

"Well, how subtle can I get about it? Hearing '_Oh God, Kai! Harder!_' doesn't really make it as though you guys want to be quiet about it." Tala scoffed. Rei groaned as he slapped his hand over his face with embarrassment once Tala had let go. Did he really sound like that? "I must say though, Rei sure does sound sexy as hell in the sack, puts me to shame."

"IVANOV!"

"Tala, could you stop trying to compare your lustful moans with Rei." Bryan's voice could be heard from the living room as he sipped at his cup of coffee whilst looking out into the garden via the large glass French doors that lead towards the terrace. "And the other boys are still sleeping, so no more yelling."

Gingerly, Rei seated himself onto the bar-stool and placed the glass into the counter. Kai's shouting certainly did not at all help with his throbbing headache. "Oh, but it's so much fun to tease them."

"I'm warning you Ivanov." Threatened Kai as he sat in front of Rei with a bowl of cereal.

"'_Harder Kai, fuck me harder! Oh God! Kai! More!'" _Was all that could be from the red-headed Russian as he disappeared down the hall with loud cackles whilst Rei slumped into his seat with a groan, burying his face into his arms.

* * *


	4. One Plus One

**One Plus One**

* * *

"Oh ouch, Kai, where did you get those nasty cuts from?" Everybody turned to face Kai as he came out of the change room and Max was trailing behind him admiring the said wounds on the boys back.

Again everybody's heads were turned as Tala started to laugh out uncontrollably. Rei on the other hand groaned and slipped his head back into the water to try and hopefully drown himself. "Oh my god, I didn't think I was actually _correct_ when I made that statement earlier! Oooh, Rei, you're sure one kinky kitten!" Tala called after the submerged boy.

"Shut up Tala, if you know what's good for you." Kai hissed over at the redhead as he wrapped his towel over his shoulders.

"Oh… OH! That would explain those bruises Rei has over his hips!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly. "And those hickeys!"

Tala narrowed his eyes at the other male and responded in a sarcastic tone. "Geez, nothing gets past you, now does it?"

"What's that clown head? You wanna have a go at me? Huh?" Tyson shouted back as Tala gave him the bird.

Max on the other hand frowned slightly as he ran after Kai who decided to make himself scarce by residing on the opposite end of the lengthy pool. "Hey Kai." Max wasn't fazed by his leaders lack of response as he simply helped himself to be seated next to the older male. "So like, you and y'know. Rei and you an item?"

"No."

"But you guys did it right?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?'

Kai glanced down at the Max for a second before searching for the still submerged kitten. "Perhaps."

Max smiled brightly at the bluenette and picked himself up to stand. "Well, you have my blessing. Later." Kai raised a brow at the blond as he ran off to jump into the pool to fish out the Chinese boy for air and Rei gasped for oxygen before trying to push Max off him to try and drown again.

"Hear that Bryan?" Tala asked as leaned back against his boyfriend as the two sat quietly by the pools side.

"Mmmhmm."

"Think it will be okay for them to be together?" Tala asked a little worriedly as he looked up at Bryan who was watching over Rei in the pool who was now trying to drown Max in turn.

"They should be fine. They're both strong bladers." Bryan mused as he hugged his arms around Tala tighter.

The redhead sighed as he relaxed in the other's arms. "I guess you're right."

* * *


	5. Different

**Different  
**

* * *

What Rei hated the most was, no matter how sad, happy, traumatic, depressed or different someone's life is, the world will still keep on revolving. The day just goes one like nobody's business. It's been about a month since he's spoken to Kai. Everything just kept on going like it did every day, nothing was different. Well, to the rest of the world that is…

"C'mon, Rei! Hurry up! What's taking you so long? Others need to use the throne too!" That was Tyson, impatient as ever, even if the person inside had taken over the toilet for a measly five minutes. "Come **on**, man! Hurry! It! Up!"

"Can't you just use the one up stairs?" Max quipped as he passed by.

"But Max, that just defeats the purpose of having a toilet downstairs." The dark-blue haired boy crossed his arms and quickly unfolded them when the sounds of flushing could be heard and the door finally opened. "**Finally** dude, you took like, forever! And- whoa Rei, man… are you okay, you don't look good. Where you puking in there, dude? Why didn't you say so, I could have just gone up stairs and did my business… Dude?"

"Rei, you alright?" Max asked cautiously as the Chinese blader leaned against the door framed and nodded slowly. "Tell you what; I'll help you up to bed okay?"

"Mmmh…" Was all Rei could answer without feeling the urge to throw up again.

"Maybe you should see a Doc, dude?" Tyson helped as he wrung his arm around to the left of the black haired boy.

"Mmmfine…" Rei tried to argue. But Max and Tyson argued amongst themselves to see who would be the one to call the Doctor. When carried upstairs, he was then carefully flopped down onto the bed and pulled up the chin in covers.

"Maybe it's the weather here; I mean Australia is pretty warm at the moment. Comparing to where we just came from, cause, dude…Russia, snowing hell hole. You should have said something Rei, we wouldn't have made you come with us." Max sighed.

"It sonly fora wee-ek. So I thought….. you.. uh… I thought I'd be fi-" Rei mumbled as he shifted slightly in bed.

"Well, we're going back to Russian in four days anyways, maybe you'd get better by then and will be good enough to see the sights then aye?" Tyson gave the sickened boy the thumbs up who returned a sarcastic expression.

Max chuckled as he pushed up from the bed. "Tyson and I are going to call over a Doc, just to see what's wrong with you, if you need anything; Kai's still downstairs in the living room reading."

Even in his hazed mind, Rei still felt his body freeze up at the name, liking his lips slowly, he turned in the bed slowly. "Don't worry about the Doc, please?" Looking at one another, the blond and bluenette nodded in hesitant agreement and Rei watched them leave the room with the door left opened.

Why did he feel so ill? He's been feeling tired lately and if not, more hungry and God forbid, he was damned annoyed that he has been putting on a little weight, though not enough to be noticed, but still. He had never had the urge to eat more than his usual regular plate. Cramps in his belly didn't make his day either and today was the worst of it. He had woken up all happy and dandy and out of nowhere he was attacked with nausea and had rushed towards the bathroom to empty whatever was in his stomach.

He groaned as he heard a creak from the door that was intensified with his acute hearing and migraine.

"Geez, sorry that I ever lived." Came a gruff voice that Rei cringed at, he knew who it was and didn't particularly want to face him. Turning his back to the voice, Rei sighed quietly and closed his eyes and snapped them back opened, startled when he realized his bed shifted in weight. "Look Kon, you can keep on pretending and ignoring it, but it doesn't hide the fact that what we did wasn't imaginary."

Kai's eyes soften as he watched the younger male curled himself tighter. "I'm not angry at you or anything." Kai lowered his voice slightly as he sighed. "I'm more angry at myself. I should have had more control. Saying it was alcohol is inexcusable and well…… and uh…… just so you know, I don't regret anything." Biting his lips slightly, Kai glanced over at Rei wondering if he could accept his apology. Expressing any form of confession or admission of guilt was not of his usual tasks and he was finding it difficult to explain how he felt. "For what it's worth, Rei…… I'm sorry."

"I don't-" Rei started after finally finding his voice. "I don't regret it either, I suppose, but… it wasn't how it was supposed to… I don't know."

"Hmm?" Kai leaned closer to hear the other boys whispered words more clearly and frowned as he noticed how flushed Rei looked and he shifted to press a hand to the Nejo-Jin's forehead. "You okay, Rei?"

"I feel horrible…" Mumbled the younger boy as he closed his eyes. Kai sat there silent for a moment before he shifted to sit up on Rei's bed a little more comfortably and then lifted a hand to rest it on the small of Rei's back and started to soothingly move his hand in a circular motion. "Kai, what are you-"

"Just lie on your back." Kai said gently, pushing the other to comply. Rei didn't really think much of it as he just followed suit and placed his head to the side on his arms, taking in a deep breath to stop the odd twisting in his stomach. "A massage should help you ease out a little."

Rei blinked as he heard Kai rub his hands together to warm them up before he felt a slight chill run down his back as he felt the other male push up his shirt for better access and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He kept still and muted as he felt Kai move his hands along his back, removing the tension and built up of anxiety away from his muscles with a sigh of content. He didn't expect Kai to be any good at this, but he was surprised at how gentle the other male was doing it.

It wasn't long before Rei's mind slipped away and his breathing became calm, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Kai chuckled a little when he could hear the soft purring that Rei started to make and Kai at least knew he was doing something right.

* * *


	6. A Simple Phone Call

**A Simple Phone Call**

* * *

Rei glared down at the white porcelain toilet bowl as the last remnants of his stomach was heaved out into the water and flushed away. "You have been throwing up a lot lately." Rei's eyes widened as he turned to face the male who stood leaning against the door frame. Kai wasn't even looking at him; he had his eyes closed with his arms folded and that smirk. That playful smirk that was just affixed to Kai's attitude, it was played at his lips with its usual vigor before he spoke once more. "You're as bad as a mother with morning sickness."

That did it, alright, Rei was pretty damned sure his heart had stopped right there and then. All the signs, the possibilities, everything had just pointed to the logical explanation that Kai had merely chuckled out. _**Morning sickness**_… But, there was no way. It was just a one night's stand; he wouldn't be able to have a child. He was too young to be with child. Besides, he would have picked up the scent of his unborn child if he really was.

_Drip… drip… drip, _Went the water faucet by the sink.

Waaaaaait! Wait just a darn minute. Unborn child? Morning Sickness? Cravings? Surely there was another explanation, because if not, the Neko-Jin was definitely going nuts even if he wasn't already on the very brink of it. Of course he's not! He's not pregnant, it was physically impossibly anyways. Rei was a male! Males do not give birth, full-stop. But the signs? The reoccurring cramps, the morning sickness, the absurd urges to eat very strange things. "Uh… K-Kai. C-can you do me a very big favor."

"Hmm?" Crimson eyes blinked open to lay its warm gaze upon the Chinese boy who was hunched miserably over the toilet bowl whom he has become very acquainted with over the past few weeks and nearly every morning without a doubt, he'd find himself hunched over the white porcelain.

"Could I get you to help me back to the bed, and then call Lee or Mariah for me please?" He whispered with much effort as legs struggled to stand, he could feel his joints shaking with tiredness and was very close to collapsing again.

Kai frowned and closed his eyes again with a sigh. "Sure, but I don't see why you can't just do these things by your sel-" The moment he reopened eyes and he found the younger male's eyes slipping into a close and in a sudden rush the Russian moved to catch the Chinese boy before he hit the floor. "Rei…"

* * *

Kai sighed as he washed his hands after carrying the other towards the bed but not before cleaning him up a bit from any remnant of his last spewing trip. _What in the world is happening to that boy…_ He walked out of the bathroom and sat by Rei's bed, his weight sinking down causing Rei to stir a little and turn over, curling his body around Kai as much as he could drawing in the warmth that was presented to him. With another sigh, Kai reached out to pick up the Sony Ericsson modeled mobile that sat by Rei's night stand and looked down the last of the calls list. He waited for the dial tone to be rung and it didn't for long before the receiver was soon to be picked up.

"Rei!" An enthusiastic voice was heard over the other side. "I was expecting you to call a little later, what can I do for you my little broth-"

Deciding to stop the man from continuing, he cut into the other male's sentence. "Wong, this is Hiwatari."

There was a moment of silence before Lee's voice was heard again, and to Kai's annoyance, it came out gruff and defensive. "What do you want?"

"Rei wanted me to call you."

"Why, where is he, why didn't he call me up himself?" His tone may not have changed, but there was notable worry in the man's voice.

"He hasn't been too well lately, currently…" Kai paused as he glanced at the sleeping male beside him, watching the younger male's chest rise and fall gently with each breath. "Currently, in simple words, he's passed out beside me.

"Why didn't anyone else tend to him earlier if his already in that bad of a situation!" Kai had almost winced at the manner he was just spoken too. Lee was certainly not happy nor was he finished either. "How could you have allowed this to happen? You're his captain! Or maybe it **is** because of your poor leadership that has lead Rei into such a position!"

"We have tried to get him to go to the Doctors, but he refuses to budge." Kai replied calmly. "We figured he has an upset stomach or food poisoning maybe."

"Well, tell me what his symptoms are then! I can't see what is going on, now can I?" Lee hissed out.

Kai breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes. If it had been Tyson or another person on the phone the line would have been disconnected from the very start. Kai did not like being spoken to with that attitude. Clearly, he was trying to help, but Lee disagreed and was simply looking out for a fight, one that Kai would not want to be in. "He's been feeling nauseated apparently," Kai glanced at the Chinese blader, reaching around to stroke the Neko-Jin's soft hair. "He's been throwing up nearly every morning; he apparently gets severe stomach cramps as well."

"How long have you known about this?" Lee growled out.

Ignoring the question, Kai simply continued not missing a beat. "Well, he's been eating a little more than usual. Not just sweets or anything, but he's been munching in between meals which is not a habit of his. He's also been opting for food that he usually dislikes, like that fried squid or yellow curry chicken. Then if it's not things that he doesn't like, it's things that's just disgusting, and I don't want to even imagine what it may taste like."

"Oh? Name some?"

"Ketchup with ice-cream, sour-cream with almost anything and he's been demanding for a lot of strawberries and mandarins as well. And well, not that anyone has ever actually said it out loud, probably because they don't want to offend him, but he has been gaining a little weight lately. I mean, he exercises with his usual enthusiasm, although he does get tired a lot."

Really, that was the most Lee has ever heard the Russian speak before in his life, even Mariah couldn't dish out that much in just two breaths of air. "Why wasn't any of this ever mentioned to me earlier?"

"I keep things to myself and it's up to Rei if he chooses to disclose things with you or not." Came the reply from the bluenette.

"Could it be, Lee?" Kai blinked as Mariah's voice was heard on the phone. He supposed that the Chinese blader had the phone on loudspeaker. "It does sound an awful lot like the symptoms for it and it is not that uncommon in our race for it to happen after all."

There was a dead silence on the other side of the phone saved for the frantic whispering of the two arguing, Kai waited patiently all while stroking the Neko-Jin's head as a tired sigh was heard declaring the whispering had ended. Soon Lee spoke up and his didn't sound very amused. "Kai, has Rei been with anyone lately, as in, romantically speaking."

Kai had to think for a moment. His mind traced up to anything he could remember and linked Rei with anyone who could have possibly be deemed **partner** enough for the two to be together. "Not that I recall."

"I'm going to be blunt here, has Rei … slept with anyone?" Lee managed to growl out as it was as hard for him to say and for Kai to listen and understand that they were actually having a conversation about this.

"What do you mean?" Kai replied warily, hoping that he was simply catching the wrong idea.

"Has he been with sleeping with anybody?"

"I…… I don't thi-."

"Just answer the question."

Kai went silent for a few minutes as he shifted his position on the bed and switched the phone to the other ear. "Maybe."

Now it was Lee's turn to become silent. It wasn't hard for him to figure out that Kai was hiding something. But what he was hiding didn't occur to him at first, but when it did it caused him to see red. Someone had obviously raped Rei, and Kai knew the answer. "If someone had raped Rei, you would have the courtesy to tell me, Hiwatari!"

"_**What**__?!_" Kai was so sure he had just choked on air. He gripped the phone tightly with both hands leaving Rei to turn over annoyed from the sudden outburst. "What the hell are you getting at, of course I didn't rape hi-"

"_**You**_!" Lee shouted back with outrage. That was an answer he wasn't expecting. "How dare you-"

"Shut up Wong, it wasn't like that." Kai's frustrated answer was replied in haste as he tried to grip onto what they were even talking about. Because he didn't rape him, did he? Now that the words were actually out in the open it started to run through his mind. He had never thought of it in that sense before. That night was just a drunken mistake. Sure they had a bit of a word of it after that, but Rei had never said anything. Maybe he was scared? Maybe in reality, Kai had raped him, was it because what was happening to Rei right now was because of how he was dealing with his feelings and problems?

No, that didn't sound like the younger Chinese male, not Rei. He was a strong person and would have told someone what was happening; he wouldn't let himself become like this. Rei was brave and wise, he would have confronted Kai straight out if he felt like that night was something that troubled him. But still…

"Well, did you fuck him or not?!" Lee shouted having lost his patience.

"Lee!" Mariah could be heard in an upset tone.

"I had might as well gotten straight to the point." Lee retorted as he sighed with annoyance. "Well, did you?"

Kai licked his lips and swallowed thickly, not noticing how his hands were starting to quiver as they held onto the mobile tightly. "Yes." And the moment as Kai had replied the phone was hung up leaving the Russian with the sound of the dial tone. Pressing the 'End-Call' button he placed the mobile back on the nightstand and ran his hand through his hair with a worried sigh. It would seem that he had at least a day left to live before the arrival of the White Tigers.

* * *


	7. Strawberry Kisses

**Strawberry Kisses**

* * *

The next day Rei seem to mingle around the house in a tired state that left his teammates feeling sorry about the Chinese boy. Time and time again, Rei would suddenly bolt for the bathroom and someone would always run after him. Kai on the other hand, was actually starting to feel a little anxious about Lee's arrival. The boys were still lingering in Sydney as they had hoped the sickened boy's health would have picked up enough to return to Russia, but that was not the case. It has been nearly three months now since they were meant to return. So the plan was that Kai and Rei will continue on staying in Sydney whilst Max and Tyson will return to Russia and meet up with Kenny there.

"Be sure to get better, okay Rei?" Max crooned over his friend as he patted his back soothingly as Tyson pointed to another bag for the cab driver to stuff into the back of his boot. "You should really start rugging up as well, Winters just around the corner now in Sydney." Max carried on as Tyson checked through any last minute baggage.

"Got everything." Kai asked as he checked the time and glanced over at the Chinese boy.

"Yeah, you sure you guys will be okay on your own?" Tyson asked as he motioned for the taxi to wait another five minutes.

"We've managed before. Just remember to tell Dickerson that Rei and me will be out of action for a while."

Yeah yeah. Don't worry, we don't need you. I'm good enough to go against any team."

"It's your ego I'm worried about, but no _worries_ Tyson, you won't be missed in this house, I can assure you." Kai smirked down at the smaller boy as Tyson scowled back at him.

"Oh yeah, well I wished that it was you who were sick and not Rei."

"Tyson!" Rei hollered at him as the Dragoon master shrugged his shoulders in reply before giving the boy a warm hug and bidding his final goodbyes with Max, the two left for the airport for Russia.

Biting his lip, Kai watched as he saw Rei fly a hand to his mouth to hold the contents before stumbling to make his way towards the bathroom. Seeing as there was no one else about to help anymore, he let out a sigh as went to follow Rei to help hold the other boys hair back for him. Stepping into the bathroom with him, Kai reached out to rub Rei's back soothing the other with whispered words as his other hand gathered the long, silken threads in his hands. "I don't see why you are so terrified for seeing the Doctor Rei; this is obviously not just some common disease."

"I have my priorities." The other wheezed out between gasps as he pushed up from the bowl as Kai leaned over the other to flush the lavatory. Rinsing his mouth from the horrible taste he leaned back against the taller male behind him with a heaved sigh. "What gives you the impression that they will be coming to Sydney?"

Kai had mentioned to Rei the conversation he had with Lee and the bluenette was convinced that Lee was searching for his blood. Placing his hands on the Chinese boy's shoulders when the other had leaned in, he started to run his hands up and down Rei's arms comfortingly. "I just know they will be, considering the tone he had used. He's convinced that I had raped you."

"Oh?" Rei glanced with surprised look before shooting him a wicked glance. "And did I really consent to it? Or was it all just the alcohol talking back then?"

Kai gave him a worried look. He didn't particularly like the idea, because in some terms, he actually **had **raped Rei. But they really did have a sit down and talked about their problems properly and Rei was fine with it. Kai's anxious gaze turned into a mirror image of Rei's wicked look. "Considering how Tala recalled the way you _consented_, what with the lustful '_Oh, fuck me harder, oh right there, Kai, please, you are my King, make me yours, harder, haaaarder, ha_- Oooph ...Okay, do not elbow me when we are standing this close to each other, it hurts you know?"

"I did not sound like that, and Tala probably over exaggerated anyways." Rei pouted as he looked away from their reflection in the mirror.

"Probably." Kai agreed with a stubborn grin. "But he wasn't lying about you sounding sexy."

"I thought you don't remember much?"

"I lied." Kai answered nonchalantly as he tugged at some of the strands of black hair. "How would you know you sound like, you told **me** you don't remember anything."

Rei shrugged his shoulder. "I lied. Anyways." Rei decided to stop their strange conversation "Did Lee say why he's coming to Sydney?" Rei breathed in and out again with a slow pace, but even doing something as simple as breathing made him feel ill again. "Did he say why I'm feeling the way I am."

Kai rolled his eyes as he guided the sickened male towards the living room slowly. "You would have known faster if you had just gone to the Doctor." Reasoning with the Neko-Jin proved difficult, he was as stubborn as a mule.

"I do not want to see a Doctor. Kai, I'm different to everyone else." He said in an almost desperate tone as he was seated down again with a hand over his stomach and the other pushing up his fringe to cover his feverish forehead. "The doctor will take one look at me and think I have the bad case of the food poisoning. But I'm telling you, as a Neko-Jin, we function differently."

"For all you know, it might just **be** a _bad case of food poisoning_ in the end, one that can apparently last for over three months." Kai mumbled as he seated himself next to the other male. "And how can you function differently from everyone else? I have a heart and you have three?" He scoffed as folded his arms. Rei glared at him offhandedly as he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, concentrating on just breathing slowly through his nose as he tried clearing his mind. Kai watched the younger male silently with a sincere look upon his features as he reached out from impulse to stroke Rei's soft hair causing the other boy to open his eyes in surprise and stare into Kai's smiling ones. He couldn't help the strange blush that arose to his cheeks as he felt the gentle hand caress through his hair, he had never witness Kai to be so gentle, at least not in general like this. Offering a smile, Kai removed his hand as he pushed up from the couch stating he was going to get a glass of water for the younger male.

With another sigh, Rei let his head flop back against the headrest of the couch in a dazed fashion as he felt the cool temperature circle around the room as a sign that indeed winter was coming. The weather forecast had stated it to be a cool weather change as Autumn was drawing to a close, but clearly for the Neko-Jin, it was still very warm. Closing his eyes again, he let his mind trail onto Kai for a moment, thinking of how the two were slowly being pulled closer together ever since that faithful night that he really couldn't even remember much about. What had been said, what had been changed, what had been done? Well it was rather obvious really what had been done. He could still remember the lingering scent that awoken to that morning, it was a sweet, musky smell that was all… Kai. Rei felt like he could wake up to that moment like that every day and for the rest of his life.

Even before the night itself, he didn't think he had any attractions towards his captain. In fact it was more of a mutual friendship. Sure there was the physical attraction he might have felt, but other than that, he had never been close enough to Kai to know him. Still, their situation could have dived for the worst since that morning, but it took an unexpected turn and it had brought them closer.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Rei startled as he snapped opened his eyes towards the source of the voice to see Kai standing before him with a glass in hand and the other in his pocket and an amused grin plastered onto his face. "Well?"

"N-nothing Kai." He mumbled as he reached for the glass and thanked the bluenette quietly for the water as Kai left the room once more. The cup was then placed onto the coffee table for later as Rei jumped back onto his previous thoughts. He had never imagined himself to be attracted for the dual haired man. But as of lately, he was slowly falling under cupids spell. Every time he saw the other smile, he would feel an odd flutter in his stomach and in his current condition, it wasn't actually a good thing, those odd little butterflies caused him to feel uncomfortable which provoked him to want to use the bathroom to throw up again.

But not only that, Kai's been acting differently towards him as well. He had been more social, helpful and friendly, very friendly in fact. Kai would at any chance given, chose to be the one who would aid Rei, stay by him and care for him. If it wasn't just that, Rei was sure that the fleeting glances and accidental touches here and there was a little over done. It was almost clichéd, but he didn't mind.

This time he could hear Kai's steady footsteps retreating back into the living room and he was ready for it instead of being caught off guard like before. "Here you go."

"Hmm?" Rei opened his eyes to see a small silver bowl being offered to him and inside were fresh strawberries, rinsed and ripe. A broad grin slapped itself onto Rei's face as he eagerly reached out for the bowl with both hands as he managed to curl his legs under him and placed the bowl onto his lap. Kai already had one in his hands and Rei watched with fascination as his captain took bite out of the tip and he could hear its crunchiness making the Neko-Jin eager to taste them. "Are they really sweet?"

"See for yourself?" Kai grinned as he leaned forwards with the strawberry still in-between his fingers and placed it millimeters from Rei's lips. Hesitantly, they parted as Kai pushed the fruit in allowing Rei to gently take in the fruit with his tongue and he chuckled as Rei closed his eyes in delight.

"Oh, they taste so heavenly." Rei said in bliss as he opened his eyes again and looked up at Kai, slightly worried about the bluenette's mischievous look upon his face.

"Do they really?" Kai asked as he descended upon Rei's form and brushed a hand across the kittens cheek to stop the other from backing away as he claimed the others lips in a kiss.

* * *


	8. Coffee and Cushions

**Coffee and Cushions**

* * *

It hasn't even processed through Rei's mind at all that Kai had already parted away from him. His brain was in a total shutdown of colorful explosions before eyes blinked opened slowly to see the form of the Russian male pulling back. "Eh? Wha?"

Well that was intelligible, but considering the Neko-Jin's current predicament, Kai would let it slide this one time.

Something fell from his lap that made his mentality snap back to reality as he caught the silver bowl with feline agility before it could fall to the ground and scatter its contents. "Wha- Kai?"

A hearty chuckle escaped the bluenette as he reached out to extract the bowl and with the other hand he stroked the kitten's cheek softly. "Sorry, I thought I heard the door bell." He answered in a tone that was slightly husky as he pulled away from the younger male altogether. Rei felt a shiver run through him as Kai's warmth left him and he watched with dazed confusion as Kai move to place the bowl on top of the nearby dining table and towards the front door. Rei shifted on the couch to get a better view of who would be at the entrance as he licked his lips slowly, relishing in the familiar taste of strawberries and something else that was purely Kai.

The bluenette on the other hand felt like he wanted to tell the other person on the other side of the door to piss off before barricading it afterwards. There really wasn't such a thing as a _perfect moment_ was there? At some time or the other, it would have been disturbed or ruined by something else. Stopping by the door of their temporary rented residence, he didn't bother with the peephole as he gripped the door handle with surprising gentleness as he snapped the lock undone before turning the handle and opening the door slowly.

To say he was surprised was an understatement; out of everyone he was expecting to knock his door was far from the person before him now. He had even expected to see Lee and Mariah but not this person. "What do you want?"

"I come all the way to visit and that is all you give me?" Rei perked up at the familiar voice as he angled his head from where he sat on the couch to see past Kai as the male stood there silently and unmoving. Catching a glimpse of red locks made the Chinese boy fall into a stupor as the first name that sprang into his head blurted past his lips.

"Tala?"

"Hey there, Tiger."

* * *

With all three boys seated around the dining table nursing hot mugs with newly brewed coffee straight from the pot, Kai was the only one who didn't sport a cheery smile on his face.

"So what brings you to Sydney, Tala?" Rei questioned before taking a large sip from his mug, careful not to burn his tongue in the process. He was trying to keep the atmosphere peaceful since Kai obviously wasn't in the mood for helping out. "Is Bryan here too?"

"Ya, he's here." The redhead replied as he swirled his mug just a little before placing it back on the table and moving his hands away. "He's actually checking us into a hotel at the moment; we'll be staying in Sydney for a couple of months."

Rei gave a look of surprise. "Oh?" Placing his own mug down with a silent clink, he then played idly at the handle. "But then, how did you know where we were living?"

"It's not hard. All we needed was an address from Mr. Dickenson and a taxi ride from the airport, no big deal. But he did ask me to pass on the message that, due to your illness Rei, you will be moved to the penthouse at the hotel Bryan and me are located in. So that it's easier if you suddenly needed assistance or a Doctor present." Tala said all in one breath as he waved his hand about in a conversational manner.

"But I'm not that ill, I don't need everyone's beck and call." Rei pouted a little. Really, he was fine, just a little tired and motion sickened, but that was to be expected. He was just stressed over a few things, that's all, nothing deadly... he hoped.

"Might have to, Rei." Kai spoke up suddenly making both teens stare at him with wonder. "The lease to this house is going to end soon, we were meant to have left for Russian months ago.

"In that case then." The Chinese boy mumbled as he tried to sip at his coffee again, contemplating if it was possible to just let Kai go to Russia without him. He could stay in company of Tala and Bryan… but, would that be a wise thing to do? He was able to care for himself and he didn't like the idea of how he was burdening his friends at the moment. He had suggested that he could withstand a couple of hours on the plane to Russia, but it was the weather there that made everyone refuse to his request. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kai pick up his mug and just as he placed the rim to his lips, and had quickly warned to the other. "Careful Kai, that's really hot and you could burn yourse-"

Not listening, Kai drowned the coffee quickly before pushing off the table to stand and went to the kitchen to rinse his mug. Seriously, why does he bother with these things sometimes? Kai was already an adult, he knew what he was doing and didn't need to be baby-sited like that. "Shower." Was all Kai said before he left upstairs, leaving Rei to wonder how did the man's personality become so cold all of a sudden?

"So how are things with you and Kai?" Tala suddenly asked, letting Rei give him a weird look.

"Nothing happened." He said a little too quickly as he avoided looking the other in the eye. "Why did you ask all of a sudden?"

Tala shrugged a little as he leaned back in his seat, the coffee mug held tightly in one hand, the other arm reaching to pluck a strawberry from the bowl on the table to plop into his mouth before it slung over the back of the chair. Refusing to let a blush run through his cheeks, Rei avoided looking at the silver bowl in case little memories from earlier came flooding back into his system. "Dunno, just got the impression that I may have disrupted something when I dropped over." He sipped at his drink and eyed the dark haired boy over the rim of the mug. "I did, didn't?"

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew the red-headed bastard was smirking behind his coffee mug. It took a lot of will power not to reach out and smash that mug into the man's face. "Noooothing happened." He stressed out as he folded his arms against his chest.

"As if…. I know Kai better than anyone, he doesn't get pissy like that unless something that he really liked was abruptly stopped and can't be continued any time soon." Rei could try to deny it all he wanted, but the blush was there and spreading over his features. "I figured he wasn't just having a one nights stand with you."

"Seriously, Tala, we haven't done anything since that night. Honest to God."

"You're such a shit liar."

"Shut up." Rei scowled as he childishly stuck his tongue out at the other man.

A brow was raised as he placed his mug back down on the table. "So that's what happens when you live with Takao after a period of a time. You start to become more and more like him, you poor souls." Tala chuckled, leaning forwards on the table, resting his chin on the back of right hand, taking another strawberry out of the bowl, head tilted in a curious fashion over the feline featured male. "So did you guys to it again?"

"Do what?" He was going to play dumb and avoid this conversation at all cost.

"Y'know." Tala replied, eyebrows waggling comically.

"Nope, I don't know, sorry." Rei was holding strong, he wasn't going to crumble.

"Come now Rei-Rei, you know what I'm talking about. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to have a second go at Kai in the sack?"

Rei was quick to respond. "Me."

"Like I said, you're a really shit liar, the guy's like an addiction that you just can't get over." Tala said with his voice low and husky, teeth chewing on his pinky finger. "Especially when he's moving in you, you just want him to go faster…. harder….."

"Wait." Rei snapped as he slammed his hand on the table. "How would you know, have you slept with him?"

Tala let out a hearty chuckle as he pulled back to lean against his seat again. "Why, jealous much?"

Rei scowled at the man but responded with a: "No."

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I was just saying what I thought Kai was like in bed, that's all Tiger, nothing to get all agitated about." The red-head eyed the golden eyed boy slowly. "So you really haven't?"

"For the fifth time, no." Tala seem to frown at his answer this time.

"I don't believe you."

Rei let out a frustrated cry as he glared intently at Tala. "For the sixth time then…… nothing, read my lips, you crook, stop eating my strawberries, _noth-thing_ happened."

"What? Nothing? Not even any development." Does the Russian have a hard time hearing or something?

"For God's sakes Tala."

The Russian seemed to contemplate the answer now as he rubbed his smooth chin a little. "Unbelievable."

"Well…." Rei started, a little hesitant, why should he even tell the other about his relationship with Kai?

Tala, catching on that there was something, leaned forward again, highly interested. "Yes?"

"There is, some, development."

"Yeah, go on." The Russian urged as Rei frowned at him this time and pulled away from the table, leaving the mug. "What?"

"You remind me of some gossiping school girl."

"Oi, that's harsh." Tala growled lightly as he grabbed his mug and followed Rei to the living room and sat next to him on the couch, facing the other. "So, what development?"

"Little things. At first I thought the accidental touching and catching him staring at me was just coincidental. But then……"

"For fucks sake Kon, just spit it out." Tala cried out in annoyance as he thumped his first into the couch.

"Just now, he kissed me." Rei said slowly, as though still not believing it even happened at all. He turned to look at Tala who had the same look on his face. "What?"

Tala scrunched his nose as he placed his mug on the coffee table. "What? Is that it?"

"What do you mean, 'Is that it'? That's huge for me." Trust Tala to be all sympathetic about his feelings.

The Russian laughed lightheartedly as he tried to defend himself from the playful punches that the Asian boy was inflicting upon him. "Okay-okay, so it is a pretty big development, even for Ka- ow, no poking." Tala laughed as he caught hold of the boy's wrist before he managed to jab another finger into his side. Instead of letting go, he held Rei's wrist gently in his hand, pulling it closer towards him.

"W-what are you doing?" Rei stuttered as he tried to pull his wrist back, a little worried about what Tala may be be doing, sure, they're well acquainted friends, but there were boundaries and Tala was breaking one of them.

"Don't take this the wrong way Kon, but, did you gained weight?" And just like that, he broke another boundary.

* * *

He couldn't believe the nerve of that man! Has he gained weight? How rude.

Rei simply fumed as he slipped his shirt off and picked up another. The idea that he; the one who trained extra hard every day, the one who was ever watchful over his diet, the one who had been throwing up daily, the one whose favorite T-Shirt seemed a little snugger than usual. "Oh fuck no." Uttered Rei horrified. Considering that the mild-mannered boy was never one to swear, this was a huge deal to Rei. Tala was right; he had gained a little weight, but how? Why? Everything he ate had been practically thrown up; unwillingly of course, he wasn't a bulimic, even if he could be classified as one at the moment, so again, why the weight gain?!

Running a hand through his hair, he sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. There was a weighing scale in the bathroom, but the male was refusing to go stand on it, it was a sign of defeat and he was not going to admit it. Slumping onto his back tiredly, the Neko-Jin placed a hand on his forehead and noted that it felt a little warm in the room, so he pushed himself up and off the bed to switch on the air conditioner before crawling back into the bed and pulled the covers around him snugly, eyes closing and feeling extremely tired.

Downstairs Kai was seated on the singular couch, towel still draped around his shoulders, whilst Tala stretched himself over the three seater and hogging all the cushions as well. "So what did you say to Rei exactly? He looked rather annoyed while I was coming down earlier."

"Mmmm, he's just a little upset that I refused to sleep with him." Tala smirk was suddenly whacked off his mouth by a cushion landing square on his face. Ahah! Score, now he had all of them. "Joking Kai, joking. Geez, you have the same jealousy streak as Rei."

"Uhuh." Kai muttered uninterested as he folded his arms and turned to sprawl himself over the arms of the seat. "So what did you say?"

"That I think he gained weight?"

Kai blinked his eyes open for a second and raised a brow at the red-head who was making himself drown in the midst of couch pillows. "You are so inconsiderate."

"Yep, that's me."

* * *


	9. Says The Fool

**Says The Fool**

* * *

"Wait-wait." Tala said as he placed a hand up to stop the bluenette from continuing on. "So Lee's going to come all the way from China to beat up your ass? Just because you and kitty shacked up?"

"More or less." Kai shrugged as he folded his arms and leaned back against the couch. The male wasn't at all keen on sharing his life's detail with people, but Tala was an incredibly annoying bastard when he wanted to be. "I called him around this time last night. How long is a trip from China to Sydney again?"

"Pfffft." The redhead rolled his eyes as he moved to lounge himself over Kai's lap despite the taller males growl of disagreement. "How should I know? A day maybe? I doubt they can conjure up the greens to pay for a plane ticket in such short notice."

"You have a point, so I may be able to live for another day then." Kai muttered as he tried to push the younger male off him but Tala held fast around his neck.

"Wait, they don't know where we live."

"I'm pretty sure that your kitten tells them everything, besides, I found where you lived, it ain't hard." Kai scowled at Tala.

"You're actually afraid of Lion-Lee-Man?" The redhead raised a brow as he tugged at the back of Kai's hair. "Why, you could kick his ass ten times worst than whatever he could try and do to you. What you being so anxious about?"

Reaching back to pull Tala's fingers away from his hair, he then placed their hands on his lap as he sighed dejectedly. "Because I actually **did** something over the line for once? How would you react if it were the other way around? What if Rei had raped me instead, wouldn't you be angry at him?"

Tala snorted a laugh as he punched Kai in the chest and pushed off the males lap. "Rei? Rape anyone, hah! Can't even picture it."

"Good to know you're supporting me." Kai scowled as he tried to kick out at the other Russian whilst Tala jumped away.

"I'm not joking. If someone told me that Rei had raped someone, I'd be so dumbfounded with the thought that I'd just forget everything else." The younger Russian said as he knocked the wall twice before going into the kitchen to fix himself another cup of coffee. "Besides Kai, by the sounds of things, Rei and you are hitting it off, I don't see why Lee should be pissed off. Unless the guys a homophobe. Want a mug?"

"Sure…." Kai said after Tala plucked out the instant coffee from the cupboard and chortled in a second response. "Maybe he is one."

Spooning a couple of instant coffee into his mug with one hand and the other turning on the percolator for the hot water, Tala glanced at Kai and rolled his eyes again. "He's practically surrounded by fags all the time; it's a little too late to suddenly have a phobia."

"Who you calling a fag?"

"You… Rei, Max, Byran, Tyson, me?"

"You and Tyson are a couple?" Kai looked over at the redhead with a surprised look and was replied with a sarcastic expression.

"Shut up, Hiwatari. That wasn't even funny. No, that was just plain vile and extremely cruel of you." Tala sneered as the hot water finished boiling and he poured the steaming water into his mug and Kai's. "Sooooo damned lucky Bryan didn't hear you say that."

"His brain would explode from rage before seeking out Tyson like a homing missile." Kai said as he crossed his legs over the side of the couch. "The thought of even harming me wouldn't even tip-toe across his mind."

"Fine whatever." Tala waved as though their current subject was a puff of smoke. "What's the little kitten doing? He's been up there for a while."

Kai glanced up at the ceiling out of habit and shrugged. "Sleeping probably? He's doing that a lot. He's always tired all the time and well, obviously with the weight thing. Refuses to go to the Doctor."

"Ever thought about ringing one up and asking them to come over?" Tala said as he blew into his mug and stuck out his tongue to test the heat of the beverage and made a strangled sound when the water came in contact with it. Kai gave his friend an odd look as Tala shrugged his shoulder and pointed at his cup. "Still too hot."

"You'd think so." Kai replied with a mocking tone. "Most people tend to wait for it to cool down, you fool."

"I'm not a fool, you fool."

"Says the fool."

"Fine, I'm going to go up and check on Rei. And I'll give him your coffee instead." Tala scoffed as he started to march up the stairs.

* * *

Knocking on the door with his elbow as both hands were occupied, the redhead whispered the Chinese boys name and listened for a response. When he heard nothing, he cocked a brow. After managing to angle both mugs in one hand, Tala pushed the door open slowly. The room was dark and quiet and terribly cold. "Kitten? Ummm you okay?" He asked towards what he could make out was the bed. Slipping deeper into the room, he placed both the mugs on the bedside table and moved to sit at the edge of the bed and reached out to pull back the blanket that covered over the black headed boy. Blue eyes blinked with surprise as he witnessed Rei shivering and uttering nonsense as his breathing wheezed out raggedly. "R-Rei? Hey kitten, hey, wake up." Tala ushered as he shook the boys shoulders gently and couldn't help but notice how warm the boy was as Rei whimpered and as he sluggishly tried to push Tala off him. "Jesus Rei, you're burning up." The redhead realized when he placed a hand over his forehead. "You're down with a fever, damn it kitten. Why don't you just do as you're told and go to the Doctor."

"N-no… can't, no."

"Fine-fine. Just like Kai, stubborn as a mule." Mumbled Tala as he moved to turn the bedside lamp on despite Rei's discontented groan. "C'mon, turn over a bit, you're back seems kinda damp. I'll bring you a cold towel to put on your forehead, okay?" Tala said as he pushed the boy's fringe up. "Geez, how did you end up like this, Kon." Tala asked the boy as he moved towards air conditioner turned it off and then moved to the bathroom to find two face towels and rinsed it under the tap. After twisting most of the water out, he returned back to Rei's side and moved to lounge over the bed and laid down next to Rei and draped one towel over his forehead and used to other to wipe at the others neck and collar bone soothingly. "You know that you're worrying everyone? Especially Kai?" Tala whispered as he moved a few strands of hair away from the boys eyes as Rei blinked them open slowly.

"T-Tala?"

"Mmm?" The older male crooned as he pulled back his hand momentarily as Rei turned to face the redhead. "Feeling better?"

Rei swallowed thickly. "A little." Shifting a little, he turned his body so that he now faced properly Tala. "Thanks."

Chuckling, the Russian reached out to replace the cloth on his head and continued to dab the other under his jaw and down his neck. "No problem, kitten. So, are we going to check out the Doctor tomorrow, then?" Tala asked hopefully.

"No." Rei muttered tiredly as Tala let out a dejected sigh. Shuffling to slip under the covers with the other boy, Rei gave Tala an odd look as Tala simply shrugged his shoulders in response before continuing with tracing the other boy's collar again.

"Feels like you need the company." He said as Rei nodded knowingly as he closed his eyes again, allowing the soothing motions to lull him back into a light sleep. Tala chuckled and shook his head at the feline-boy. Soon, a soft whirring sound made the redhead pause what he was doing as he tried to listen in to where the sound was coming from. When whirring sound got louder, Tala raised a brow at Rei as he moved to press his head near Rei's chest, he couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped him. Seeing someone purr contently was not heard of very often. Moving away both the cloths away to be placed on the edge of the bed, he then started to brush Rei's hair gently with his fingers. The Chinese boy mumbled something incoherent and Tala couldn't help but smile as he caught Kai's name once or twice.

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

Jolting up, Tala blinked tiredly around him trying to catch his bearings as a whimper escaped the body next to him and blue eyes stared down at the Chinese boy curled beside him. Sighing to himself, he laid back down and rubbed his eyes with a soft groan. Guess he was even more tired that he had thought. He turned to face the other boy who was no longer purring and was still sleeping quite peacefully. Reaching over, he placed the back of his hand on Rei's forehead and noted that the boy still has a slight fever, but at least the most of it has gone down. Yawning, he scratched at his cheek as he wondered what that sound was that woke him up. _Probably dreaming_… He wondered as he placed both arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, eyes still feeling heavy and figured a few more winks of sleep should be alright. Reaching over at the bedside table for his mug of coffee, he frowned when he felt how cold the ceramic was and wondered how long had he been sleeping for before leaving the mug and switching off the lamp light and nuzzling back down into the warmth, when suddenly heavy steps could be heard advancing towards the door and with a loud bang, it was slammed opened. "Rei!"

Bolting up, Tala stared at the doorway through darkness as it shrouded around the room. The voice, it sounded familiar…

"Wong!" Kai could be then heard shouting when suddenly there was a blinding flash of brightness as the light was switched on.

"What the hell! What do you think you're doing Ivanov?" Yelled the person as Tala rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the light when bed suddenly jumped and something grabbed at his neck and hauled him up painfully as he tried to remove the hands from his throat that was starting to suffocate him.

"Wong! Let him go!" Kai shouted as he entered the room and Tala swore as the room started to spin. The fingers at his throat dug deeper forcing the redhead to nearly blackout from the lack of air. "Fuck, let him go, Wong!" Kai yelled the second he saw Tala in the man's grasp.

"**Lee**!" The moment Rei's voice had shouted, Tala bounced back on the bed and he coughed raggedly and was being huddle up in the arms of his savior. "What were you doing? You could have killed him!" Rei shouted as the large Chinese blader grunted out some unintelligible answer and hopped off the bed and Kai moved straight for Lee and shoved him from the shoulders. "Kai, don't!"

"Don't' you fucking touch Tala again!" Kai yelled as he threw a heavy punch that directed squarely for Lee's jaw and the other man fell back and was up on his feet in seconds and lunged himself at Kai.

"Is this how you treat Rei in your group, huh?" Lee shouted as he pushed Kai and tried to punch him, but it was readily blocked. "Treating him like some bitch you could share around?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'll teach you to treat him like shit!" The Chinese blader yelled as he lunged for Kai. Reading his moves easily, the Phoenix fighter stepped out of harm's way and landed a punch squarely in Lee's stomach, winding him out as he lurched over in pain on one knee. Breathing hard, he glared dangerously at Kai and slowly moved to stand up to throw another missed punch at Kai.

"Lee! Stop, please!" A girl screamed as she suddenly ran between the two boys.

"Move, Mariah!"

"Stop it Lee!"

"No! I was right in my assumption, Mariah. If only we could have gotten here sooner, we could have at least saved Rei from that other bastard!" Lee shouted over towards at Tala who was still wrapped around in Rei's arms.

"Lee! Can't you see that they are not at fault! You're too blinded by rage!" Mariah shouted again as she stomped her foot as Lee attempted to attack Kai once more. "Get out Lee and calm the fuck down!" All four boys blinked in surprise at the pink haired girl as she glared heatedly at her older brother. It was rare to ever see the young girl angry and by far, it was the most terrifying thing to witness and to have heard her swear like that, well, best of luck.

Glaring at his younger sister, the Chinese boy said something rude under his breath in Chinese and grumbled as he walked out of the room. Rei let out a sigh of relief and glanced over at Kai and realized that the man was sporting a deep bruise on his right cheek bone. "K-Kai? Are you alright?"

"Did that bastard do that to you?" Tala growled, his voice strained from nearly bring strangled to death as he tried to move away from Rei's hold. Red eyes turned to face the two and frowned as said with gritted teeth.

"That bitch did this to me." Both Tala and Rei turned to stare at Mariah with their jaws unhinged as the pink haired girl glared at Kai.

"Dare to call me that again and I'll give you a matching set on the other side." It is obviously to see that Mariah is a very dangerous person when angered.

Kai glowered at Mariah before facing the two boys on the bed and inclined his head at them. "You okay Tala?"

Shrugging, Tala slowly moved away from Rei as he rubbed his throat delicately with his hesitant fingers. "I've had worst, I'll live." He said slowly as he his throat still burned a little when he spoke.

"What were you two doing?" Kai asked his voice a little low this time.

"I fell asleep, honest." Kai lingered his gaze at Tala for a few seconds before backing down.

"Okay then." Kai said as Rei realized how much trust the two must have to be able to believe one another with such simple explanations.

"I, uh." Rei started as he wondered why he was even trying to explain. "I felt lonely, so I just-"

"It's okay, Rei, I believe Tala. If he said nothing happened, then nothing did. You don't need to justify."

"Oh…. Okay." Somehow, Rei felt a little guilty. A hand pressed itself to his forehead and he blinked up into blue eyes as Tala looked at him worriedly. "What?"

"Your fevers back."

"You have a fever?" Mariah suddenly asked as she moved over towards the side and ushered Rei to lie down and felt his temperature. "It's not so bad, have you tried eating anything in the last few hours?"

"Umm… I don't know. I think I-"

"He ate strawberries." Kai explain for him and for some reason, Rei felt a sudden flush spread over his cheeks.

"Rei, are you alright, you suddenly don't look to good." Mariah questioned as Rei tried to slap her hands away. Tala on the other hand snickered as he knew the reason for the Chinese boy's embarrassment. "Listen Rei, I think I know why you're ill. Now, this is important, okay? I need you to fully understand what is happening."

As Mariah started to explain something to Rei, Tala hissed as he moved out of the bed and winced as he wobbled slightly as he stood up and glanced at Kai who made his way over towards him. Keeping quiet as he felt Kai push his chin up with his fingers, he allowed the older Russian to angle his head to see his neck to be inspected. "Sure you're okay?" The blunette whispered.

"I'm not traumatized by it." Tala answered quietly back as he looked away knowing that Kai was giving him a non-believing look.

"Nearly being killed twice in one life-time is enough to be traumatizing, you fool." Kai said slowly as Tala chuckled back with:

"It was more than four times actually. This will be the fifth. Don't worry Kai, the third time when I was nearly kill was the most traumatizing, suffocation isn't as scary anymore." Kai looked at Tala questioningly and opened his mouth to ask what did Tala meant but the younger Russian had beaten him to it. "Don't worry, just…. just don't tell Bryan what happened today, okay? He has enough to deal with."

"What do you mean, Tala?" Kai said with a frown.

"Nothing. Don't worry, alright?" The redhead asked with a tone that Kai knew he was to drop the subject.

"_**WHAT**_?!" Both boys flung their heads in the direction of the Chinese boy. "You think I'm what?!"

* * *

**Reviews, boy do I enjoy them... -Hint-Hint-**

* * *


	10. Reality

**Reality**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**WHAT**__?!" Both boys flung their heads in the direction of the Chinese boy. "You think I'm what?!"_

_

* * *

_

"No, no, no. It's not something to get all puffed about." Mariah quickly said in her most sweetest voice that she could muster as she patted the older boy on the head like a mother would do to her child as Rei stared blankly at the end of the bed with a horrified look graced over his features before slowly looking up at the female Neko-Jin.

"It's not?" He asked, his voice small and unsure.

Biting on her bottom lip, a sign that she was rather unsure of what to reply with as Mariah glanced up at the other two males present in the room before nodding her head slowly back at the Chinese boy who stared back at her with a long moment of understanding silence. Well, she had hoped that it was a look of acceptance.

"You've got to be fucking _joking _me!" Screeched Rei as he jumped up from the covers to stand upon the bed as the two Russians looked in alarm at the usually quiet and passive young man who was trying to dislodge his arm away from the pink haired girl. "Let go, let me go!"

"Lie back down Rei, you still have a fever!" She argued back as she managed to wrench the boy back to at least sit down upon the mattress once more and was soon trying to force the other to lie back against the headboard as Rei kicked his legs like a stubborn child in tantrum. "Rei!" She shouted as she accurately slapped Rei over the bottom.

"Mariah!" Rei spluttered back with a look of pure disbelieve. "I'm not a child!"

"You're hardly acting like an adult for me to believe you. What? What do you want me to say?" She sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, giving up with her _patient_.

"Please tell me that this is simply of one your jokes. Because, obviously you're joking… right? I mean, it's just not possible, _please_ tell me you're joking?" His voice was clearly on the edge of becoming hysterical, especially when he yelled out for confirmation. "Right?!"

Inching closer, the two Russians decided to make their presence known again. "Kon, what's going-"

Turning around, Rei cut into Tala's inquiry with his own, "Could you guys leaves us? I want to talk to Mariah alone, please?"

A little apprehended at first, it was Tala first who nodded before grabbing Kai's hand to head for the door who frowned in disagreement at first but then in silent response followed and closed the door after them and Rei caught the look upon Kai's face guiltily as it held a lot of worry in it. Licking her lips, Mariah sat herself on the edge of Rei's bed and reached out to push back some of the Chinese boys hair out of his eyes. "Look Rei, I know it's hard to take it in all at once now, but there's no way around it, you are with a kitten."

"How are you supposed to know just like that? How can you just look at me and determine that I'm with a kit? Do you smell it in me, because I don't and further more, I am of male gender! Males **do not** produce offspring, females do." Rei said tiredly, twisted his head away so that Mariah would drop her hand from his hair as he brought his own hair to rub at the bridge of his nose, feeling an impending migraine growing. "Cut the crap, what is it that's really that's going on with my body, do I have some kind of disease that only the Neko Tribe can contract?" Shaking her head, the female Neko-Jin held an odd sympathetic look upon her face that Rei twitched fiercely in response to. "You really aren't joking with me?" Shaking her head again, she tried to reach out once more to run her hand through his hair. "So, I'm really pregnant?"

"The reason you can't smell your kitten, Rei, is because it grew inside you so subtly that you became so used to its scent that you simply never noticed it." She smiled softly as Rei again pushed away her hand.

"No, I don't believe you. I would have noticed my scent change. I-"

"Then explain all the other symptoms that you've been apparently having." She retorted as Rei growled under his breath in annoyance. "You can't hide it Rei, you must have speculated something of the sorts as well."

"But it just isn't possible!"

"It is Rei, for our kind, it is." Opening his mouth to say something back, he then closed it again slowly when he realized that he had nothing else to say as he slumped back against the headboard. "Rei?"

"I had always thought that, when the elders told us that day that male Neko-Jin's could produce, I thought they were just trying to scare us." Rei muttered as he glanced up at the pink haired girl as she moved to sit closer. "Scare us and discourage us from being attracted to another male."

"That was the idea actually. Homosexually is very frowned upon, Rei, it-" Mariah paused as she gave Rei a funny look. "Wait, are you telling me that you are attracted to other males, Rei?"

Turning away, he avoided the females eyes as he heard her sigh to herself. "Rei, I'm not as judgmental as our Tribe, you know that. I will accept anything you tell me and still love you."

"Even if I'm attracted to Kai?" Rei whispered as he bit his lip when Mariah didn't answer at first.

"So, Kai was the one who bred you?" Mariah asked, her voice suddenly testy.

Turning back to face her, he frowned as he shifted to sit up properly again. "He was under the influence of alcohol, Mariah." He explained slowly as he watched her eyes slit with anger. "We both were."

"He will pay for what he has done!" She spat out, moving from the bed, her nails elongated to sharp claws in an instant. "He will regret having touched you and he-"

"I don't blame him for what has happened. Even so, I'm even praising the Gods for letting it happen." He said with crook of a smile upon his lips as the female Neko-Jin turned around with a shocked and confused look on her face. "I've forgiven him, Mariah. That moment has brought us even closer to each other than anything else could have."

"W-what?" Was all the pink haired girl could muster as she sat back upon the bed again, fangs and sharp nails retracting slowly. "I thought, Lee and I thought that Kai had hurt you, that he had taken you with force, we-" She bit her tongue shut as she tried to collect her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "The reason we came to Sydney was because we speculated that Kai had done the unthinkable to you and now you are with burdened with his unwanted offspring."

Blinking, Rei licked his bottom lip as he drew in a breath himself. "Well, it may have seemed that way in the beginning, we weren't in our right minds during the night, you know? But, neither of us regret what has been done."

"So what is your relationship with him now?"

"Courting?"

"Courting?" Mariah asked back with a hint of sarcasm noted in her voice. "Courting?! That is to be done before he's meant to be allowed to breed with you!"

"I didn't know I could be with kittens!" Rei shouted back as Mariah cried out in frustration. "I should be the one who's getting angry, how am I supposed to explain any of this to Kai?"

Falling back onto the mattress with an aggrivated sigh, Mariah then blew away a lock of hair that fell into her eyes before looking back up at Rei. "What happens if he doesn't accept it, Rei?"

"He has too…." The Chinese boy mumbled more to himself with nothing but pure determination and hope.

"But what if he doesn't? What will you do then, you can't go home, our village will just chase you out if they realized you bore a kitten." Mariah said as she sat up on the bed. "You're parents will not take you in, as much as you know that they love their only son, you and I both know that when it comes to rules and traditions, they will not turn a blind eye."

"Then I'll just have to hope to the Gods that Kai does not turn me away."

And just like that, reality crashed down upon him. He was with child, with a kitten, his kitten… with Kai. Kai, who wasn't even his to call a lover. He wanted to wake up, he wanted Mariah, Kai, Tala and Lee to jump into the room at any moment and laugh whilst pointing at him and saying what a hilarious joke they had all just pulled on him. He wanted this to be a trick of his mind. But it wasn't… it was reality and it was happening.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay guys, and for the lack of a story in this chapter.  
Please review, they make me happy, and gives me inspiration for the next update, they really do!

The next chapter should be up soon... just, keep your fingers crossed.


End file.
